


Illicit Hallway Behavior

by IsilwenShadewind



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dominant Armitage Hux, M/M, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilwenShadewind/pseuds/IsilwenShadewind
Summary: Hux and Kylo engage in activities not appropriate for a hallway.





	Illicit Hallway Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of a thing that I also posted on Tumblr.   
> Probably not going to do more with it. I just had to write the thought down before it went away.

A pleasured moan escaped Kylo’s lips as he allowed Hux to shove him into the wall.  

“Quiet!”, Hux hissed over his shoulder.

The ginger then licked and bit Kylo’s neck. Ren writhed under the General’s touch. Hux began running his hand down Kylo’s sides just slow enough to tease him.

Kylo squirmed a little, bucking his hips back towards Hux’s crotch. Armitage moved just out of his reach.

“Ah, ah, ah. Be patient.”, the he cooed.

Keeping his hand firmly planted on Kylo’s neck, he brought his right leg up and used his knee to roughly shove Ren back into the durasteel wall. Kylo grunted from the force of the impact, then whined.

“Hux… Armitage I need you.”, he panted.

“You’re like a bitch in heat. So needy.”, Hux said with a sharp laugh.

Hux put his hands on Kylo’s hips, then brought one around to the man’s crotch. He gave a quick squeeze to the bulge there.

Further down the corridor, unnoticed by the pair, an unassuming Lieutenant paused in making his rounds. Seeing what was happening and by who, he pulled out his datapad and made a note:

Attention all hands, passageway 57-02-321 is closed off to all personnel until further notice.

LT Mitaka

Once he made sure that the message had been sent, he shook his head slightly and continued on with his rounds of the Finalizer.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to chat with me over on Tumblr on either my main blog @isilwenshadewind or my Kylux one  
> @kylux-trashpile


End file.
